Verlos Kamer
by kakkoii-chan
Summary: Ada banyak hal yang bisa kau lihat saat menjaga kamar bersalin. a SasuSaku fic. AU. DLDR.


Glossarium

Anamnesis : menanyakan hal-hal terkait dengan kondisi pasien

Primigravida : kehamilan pertama

DJJ : Denyut Jantung Janin

Partus : kelahiran

Pemeriksaan dalam : untuk mengecek pembukaan pada proses persalinan

Inform consent : lembar persetujuan tindakan yang nantinya ditandatangani

Konsulen : dokter spesialis yang sudah menguasai sub spesialis

Residen : dokter yang sedang belajar untuk mendapat gelar spesialis

Fetal dopler : alat untuk mengecek DJJ

Oksitosin : obat untuk memacu kontraksi rahim

.

.

 _Kriiiing… kriiiing…_

Sekali, dua kali telepon tak berdosa yang teronggok manis di meja itu berbunyi. Ruangan seketika membisu begitu Tayuya-san, kepala _shift_ siang ini mengangkat alat komunikasi itu. Ia tidak banyak mengatakan apapun, hanya diakhir sambungan telepon itu ia bicara agak panjang, "Bawa saja langsung ke sini." Dan gagang telepon itu kembali ke singgasananya semula.

"Pasien dari IGD, hamil 37 minggu, sudah pembukaan dua," ujarnya tanpa benar-benar menoleh ke arah kami semua. "Kita tunggu saja."

Kami mengangguk kemudian mulai bersiap-siap untuk bertugas lagi. Terang saja, sudah sekitar dua jam semenjak pasien terakhir dipindahkan ke bangsal, dan tidak ada satu pun pasien baru yang datang. Dengan kata lain, selama dua jam yang menyenangkan itu kami hanya sibuk mengunyah makanan, mengobrol, atau sekedar memainkan _gadget_ —sangat jauh dari tugas kebidanan. Dengan datangnya pasien baru itu, otomatis kami harus merapikan kekacauan yang tanpa sengaja kami ciptakan di sini, dan bersiap untuk menjalankan tugas.

.

Kakkoii-chan presents

 **Verlos Kamer**

Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi

Warning! AU OOC Typo Abal Geje Lebay

Don't Like Don't Read

ENJOY!

.

Aku baru saja selesai meng _anamnesis_ pasien di bed tiga yang baru masuk. Ia seorang wanita muda yang cantik dengan rambut merah muda yang menawan. Wajahnya tampak sedikit pucat tanpa sedikitpun sisa-sisa make up di wajahnya—sepertinya ia menahan sakit. Kontraksinya sudah ada, wajar saja ia merasa kesakitan. Dan ini adalah kehamilan pertamanya. Semoga saja ia tidak menimbulkan kehebohan seperti pasien tiga hari yang lalu—pasien _primigravida_ yang rewel minta ampun sampai membuat Karui yang berjaga pada hari itu berang bukan main. Bukannya berprasangka, sering kali pasien-pasien _primigravida_ —terlebih yang berusia muda—suka berlebihan. Sudah mengejannya tidak pintar, tidak mau menurut pula. Itu yang membuatku terkadang malas memimpin _partus_ mereka—lama.

Kembali ke pasien _bed_ tiga, namanya Uchiha Sakura—nama yang cantik, sangat sesuai dengan tampilannya. Masih tergolong muda—dua puluh tiga tahun, dan baru setahun lebih menikah dengan suaminya sekarang. Hm, pasangan muda, aku jadi tidak sabar melihat suaminya. Kira-kira dia tipe suami yang seperti apa ya? Aduh, pikiranku jadi melantur kemana-mana. Jadi Nyonya Uchiha ini datang karena ia sudah mengeluhkan kencang-kencang—yang semakin sering—sejak tiga jam yang lalu, padahal tanggal perkiraan kelahiran dari bayi yang dikandungnya masih sekitar tiga minggu lagi. Bukan masalah sebenarnya, toh bayinya sudah cukup umur kalau dilahirkan sekarang.

"Bagaimana pemeriksaan dalamnya?" tanya Tayuya-san ketika aku sibuk melengkapi data-data di rekam medis Nyonya Uchiha itu.

"Pembukaannya masih dua, selaput ketubannya masih utuh dan belum ada tanda-tanda ketubannya pecah," jawabku sambil terus menulis— _well_ , terlalu banyak yang harus ditulis untuk satu orang pasien jadi sebaiknya aku cepat-cepat menyelesaikannya.

"Kondisi janinnya bagus?" tanyanya lagi.

"DJJ-nya 143, kurasa tidak masalah," jawabku. "Primigravida, evaluasi empat jam lagi?"

Tayuya-san mengangguk, "Mana suaminya?"

"Masih sedang dihubungi, ia kemari diantar kakak iparnya," jelasku kembali. Dan pembicaraan kami terpotong oleh suara dering telepon yang tak pernah kudengar sebelumnya di ruangan ini. Ah, sepertinya ponsel Uchiha-san yang berbunyi.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, _Anata_ ," suara Uchiha-san setengah menahan geli. "Sungguh, usia kehamilannya cukup untuk dilahirkan dalam waktu dekat, jadi kau tidak usah khawatir."

Sebenarnya aku tidak bermaksud mencuri dengar, tapi mengingat letak bed yang tidak terlalu jauh dari tempat aku duduk, aku bisa mendengar dengan cukup jelas ucapan Uchiha-san pada di penelepon—yang nampaknya adalah suaminya.

"Kau sudah membeli tiket pesawat? Astaga, bukannya kau baru saja sampai di Sunagakure?" kali ini suara Uchiha-san terdengar lebih keras dari sebelumnya. Sepertinya ia terlalu kaget dengan apapun yang dikatakan oleh suaminya sampai-sampai melupakan dimana ia sekarang berada. "Bagaimana dengan rapatnya? Bukankan itu rapat yang sangat penting?" ia memelankan kembali volume suaranya, tampak khawatir. "Kau yakin? Baiklah, hati-hati di jalan. Aku akan menunggumu di sini."

Dan kemudian tidak terdengar suara apapun lagi. Sebuah cubitan pelan mendarat di lenganku yang tidak kupakai menulis, membuatku menoleh ke arah Sasame—si pelaku pencubitan. "Jangan menguping, lanjutkan menulis," bisiknya menggodaku.

Wajahku sedikit memerah, "Kau juga menguping, Sasame," balasku dengan bisikan yang disambut gadis itu dengan cengiran tak berdosa. Dasar. Dan aku pun kembali menyelesaikan segala urusan tulis menulis di rekam medis Uchiha Sakura ini.

.

 **~ Verlos Kamer ~**

.

"Baru 37 minggu eh," ujar Sasame setelah beberapa lama berhenti mengusikku, mengintip lembar medis yang sudah selesai kutulis semenjak tadi. Rupanya kebosanan sudah menyerangnya, sampai-sampai ia iseng membuka-buka rekam medis satu-satunya yang berada di atas meja kami. "Jadi apa yang dilakukan oleh pasangan Uchiha ini sampai membuat bayi mereka ingin segera dilahirkan eh? Biar kutebak… mereka melakukan kau-tau-apa?"

Aku menggeleng melihat tingkah Sasame, "Hm, begitulah," jawabku sekenanya. Masih terbayang di otakku bagaimana wajah Uchiha Sakura berubah warna ketika aku menanyakan hal yang agak pribadi ini. Bahkan rambutnya masih kalah merah dibandingkan wajahnya saat ia menjawab dengan malu-malu kalau terakhir ia melakukannya tadi malam. Pasangan muda, lagi-lagi, wajar saja.

Sedetik kemudian pintu ruangan menjeblak terbuka. Tanpa ketukan, tanpa permisi, sesosok pria masuk begitu saja ke dalam ruangan. Tanpa menoleh sama sekali ke arah kami bahkan.

"Hei, Tuan, mau mencari siapa?" Sasame menegur pria bersetelan hitam lengkap itu dengan kesal. "Anda tidak boleh asal masuk begitu saja. Ini ruang bersalin, bukan _mall_ ," tambahnya sedikit berlebihan.

Pria itu menoleh, tampak gusar. Wajahnya—yang sebenarnya sangat tampan—tampak basah dipenuhi peluh seolah ia baru saja mengikuti lomba marathon. Manik mata hitam pria itu berkilat berbahaya, "Aku mau menemui istriku, Uchiha Sakura," jawabnya dingin, membuatku bergidik. Tanpa menunggu jawaban kami, ia langsung memasuki satu-satunya bed di ruangan itu yang tertutup tirai.

Aku dan Sasame sama-sama melongo, baru kali ini kami dibuat tak berkutik oleh seorang keluarga pasien.

" _Anata_ ," suara pelan penghuni bed tiga terdengar samar. "Ya ampun, kau seperti habis berlari berkilo-kilo. Jangan bilang kau berlari dari bandara," kekeh wanita itu.

Sesaat terdengar suara kursi yang diseret, sebelum suara yang lebih berat terdengar. "Hn. Hanya sedikit berlari. Bagaimana keadaanmu?" suara pria itu terdengar lembut sekaligus khawatir—sangat kontras dengan saat berbicara dengan kami barusan.

"Sudah kubilang di telepon tadi, aku baik-baik saja. Hanya saja anak kita ingin lebih cepat dilahirkan dari perkiraan," ujar wanita muda itu dengan ceria. "Ah, parah sekali wajahmu, kemari, biar aku bersihkan wajahmu."

Hm, mendengar itu jadi membuatku membayangkan bagaimana tingkah sepasang suami istri muda itu, saling mengusap peluh. Wajahku seketika memerah.

"Wajahmu itu.. membayangkan yang tidak-tidak ya?" suara iseng Sasame membuyarkan khayalanku.

Seketika aku menoleh ke arahnya, "Enak saja," sahutku sewot. "Ah, lembar _inform consent_ -nya belum ditandatangani oleh Tuan Uchiha. Sebaiknya kita panggil dia kemari," usulku sembari menyiapkan lembar-lembar yang perlu ditandatangani.

"Dan mengganggu momen mereka untuk mendapat tatapan sedingin es seperti tadi? Tidak terima kasih. Kau saja sana," Sasame menolak, kembali menyandarkan tubuhnya ke kursi yang sedang didudukinya, meraih handphone putihnya dari balik kantong bajunya sebelum kemudian memainkannya.

Aku tidak bisa menyalahkannya—karena akupun takut terkena libas mata membunuh si Tuan Uchiha itu lagi. Kemana perginya Tayuya-san saat dibutuhkan begini?

Entah bagaimana, mungkin Tuhan mendengar jeritan hatiku, suami dari Uchiha Sakura itu muncul dari balik tirai. Kali ini tanpa jas hitamnya—hanya dengan balutan kemeja biru muda yang lengannya digulung sampai siku dan dasi merah yang tergantung longgar di kerahnya. Dengan langkah angkuhnya, ia berjalan mendekatiku dan Sasame—yang langsung menyimpan ponselnya dan duduk tegak.

"Perkenalkan sekali lagi, Uchiha Sasuke, suami dari pasien Uchiha Sakura," ujar pria itu setelah meletakkan tubuhnya di salah satu kursi yang tersedia. "Saya ingin membicarakan beberapa hal terkait persalinan Sakura," ujarnya datar sekaligus dingin dan mengintimidasi. Sekali lagi sangat kontras dengan suaranya saat berbicara dengan istrinya.

Tanpa disadari aku menelan ludah. Kenapa pria ini begitu tampan sekaligus menyeramkan. Namun buru-buru aku mengembalikan profesionalitasku sebagai bidan di sini, "Tentu saja, Uchiha-san. Ada yang bisa kami bantu?" tanyaku seramah mungkin—walau kalau diperhatikan benar-benar suaraku sedikit bergetar.

"Pertama-tama, bagaimana dengan kondisi istri dan bayi di dalam kandungannya? Bagaimana bisa istri saya akan melahirkan sekarang, padahal menurut pemeriksaan Tsunade-sensei—dokter kandungan terbaik di rumah sakit ini—di pemeriksaan terakhirnya masih ada waktu kira-kira tiga minggu sampai bayi ini lahir?" ia bertanya dengan tatapan menusuknya.

"Hm, baiklah Uchiha-san, memang dari pemeriksaan seharusnya memang lahir tiga minggu lagi, tapi karena adanya beberapa hal yang dapat memacu kontraksi dari rahim seperti…," mendadak aku tidak bisa melanjutkan kalimatku.

Tatapan Uchiha Sasuke semakin terasa menghujamku, "Seperti?"

Aku melirik ke arah Sasame, meminta bantuan. Dan dia dengan menyebalkannya berpura-pura melengkapi rekam medis Uchiha Sakura yang aku tahu persis sudah lengkap. Sial. "Seperti.. aktifitas berlebihan atau makanan atau.. berhubungan suami istri misalnya," jawabku pelan.

"Tapi Tsunade-sensei tidak melarang soal berhubungan badan, kondisi rahim dan janinnya baik," sahut pria itu tanpa tendeng aling-aling, tidak terganggu sama sekali dengan fakta aku menyebut penyebab majunya waktu persalinan istrinya dari perkiraan adalah karena mereka melakukan aktifitas suami istri.

Aku berdehem, mencoba mengembalikan keberanianku. Hei, di sini aku yang lebih mengerti, kenapa harus terintimidasi pria ini. "Tidak ada larangan memang, namun secara hormonal itu dapat memacu kontraksi dari rahim. Dan saya tidak mengatakan apapun soal kondisi janinnya—semuanya baik, tidak ada masalah. Bahkan janinnya akan baik-baik saja saat dilahirkan karena secara usia kehamilannya sudah cukup bulan."

"Begitu? Baiklah," pria itu terlihat menerima penjelasanku. "Lalu bagaimana dengan proses persalinannya, siapa yang akan membantu persalinannya? Apakah Tsunade-sensei sendiri yang akan turun tangan?"

Mataku membelalak, serius orang ini menanyakan hal macam ini. Maksudku, mana mungkin Tsunade-sensei yang seorang konsulen itu akan langsung turun menangani persalinan yang termasuk fisiologis ini? Walaupun ia adalah pasien VVIP sekalipun. "Eto.. untuk yang membantu persalinan biasanya adalah bidan yang berjaga di sini atau bisa juga residen yang bertugas," aku berusaha menjelaskan. "Untuk minggu ini ada Yakushi-sensei.."

"Saya tidak mau ada laki-laki—entah itu dokter atau siapapun—yang membantu atau melihat proses persalinan istri saya," potong Uchiha Sasuke dengan nada dingin—jauh lebih dingin dari kalimat pertamanya saat memasuki ruangan ini. Sepertinya ia tipe suami yang tidak suka istrinya diperiksakan ke dokter laki-laki. "Nanti saya akan menghubungi Tsunade-sensei secara pribadi untuk membantu persalinan Sakura. Permisi."

Lagi-lagi aku melongo karena tingkah pria yang sepertinya masih berusia akhir dua puluhan ini. Aku bahkan baru sadar ketika Sasame menyenggol pinggangku, menunjuk ke lembar yang seharusnya ditandatangani oleh pria itu.

"A-ano, Uchiha-san, Anda harus menandatangani beberapa hal," cicitku pelan—yang untungnya didengar oleh pria berambut hitam itu. Ia kembali, membaca dengan cermat kata demi kata yang tertulis di lembar berwarna hijau itu. Mungkin ia satu-satunya keluarga pasien yang membaca lembar inform consent secermat itu sebelum membubuhkan tanda tangannya di tempat yang sudah disediakan.

"Kurasa ia salah satu pasien pribadi konsulen yang paling menakutkan," bisik Sasame setelah sosok tinggi Uchiha Sasuke hilang di balik tirai hijau muda yang menutupi pandangan kami dari pasien bed tiga.

Aku menghela napas panjang, kemudia mendelik ke arah gadis berambut oranye itu. "Terima kasih atas bantuanmu tadi. Sungguh, kau sangat membantu," ujarku sarkastik. Sasame hanya bisa meringis.

.

 **~ Verlos Kamer ~**

.

Telepon dari Tsunade-sensei baru saja berakhir. Rupanya Uchiha Sakura adalah salah satu putri dari sahabat baik beliau, jadi beliau mengatakan untuk selalu dikabari mengenai kemajuan persalinan wanita berambut merah muda itu. Untung saja pasien hari ini hanya ia seorang, jadi kami bisa benar-benar fokus. Aku mencatatnya di _white board_ yang tergantung di dinding supaya tidak lupa, mengingat sebentar lagi saat pergantian _shift_ —walaupun aku akan meneruskan untuk mengganti jadwal jagaku kemarin.

Aku bersumpah rasa gugup yang kurasakan saat mengevaluasi kemajuan persalinan dan DJJ yang barusan kulakukan nyaris menyaingi kegugupanku saat pertama kali berkerja di sini. Manik mata hitam si Uchiha Sasuke seolah mengikuti tiap gerak-gerikku, membuatku tidak nyaman. Pembukaannya sudah sekitar lima sentimeter—sudah memasuki fase aktif. Aku pun menjelaskan kalau mungkin kontraksinya akan lebih sakit dan lama dari sebelumnya, tapi itu pertanda yang bagus. Berarti persalinannya maju. Aku juga tidak lupa berpesan untuk segera memberi tahu kalau ada hal-hal yang mengganggu. Uchiha Sakura mengucapkan terima kasih pelan. Aku hanya mengangguk pelan kemudian pamit untuk mengisi lembar partografku.

Begitu aku selesai menulis, bidan jaga yang berjaga untuk _shift_ malam mulai berdatangan. Sasame sudah sejak tadi menghilang—pulang begitu jam _shift_ selesai dengan alasan akan mengantar ayahnya memeriksakan jantung di klinik salah seorang dokter. Kali ini aku berjaga dengan Shizune-san, Moegi, dan Karui.

"Bagaimana evaluasinya? Bagus?" tanya Shizune-san ramah. Aku menyukainya, ia salah satu kepala shift favoritku. Aku mengangguk, memberikan lembar partografku kepadanya.

Shizune-san mengangguk, "Baiklah aku akan melaporkannya pada Tsunade-sensei," ujarnya. "Jangan lupa untuk mengevaluasinya empat jam lagi dan pantau DJJ-nya setiap jam."

Aku, Karui, dan Moegi mengangguk.

.

 **~ Verlos Kamer ~**

.

Aku baru saja kembali dari giliran makanku ketika Karui melaporkan bahwa ketuban Nyonya Uchiha baru saja pecah. Aku bisa melihat tampang khawatir Uchiha Sasuke di sebelah istrinya. Ia sama sekali tidak pernah meninggalkan tempat itu—kecuali saat ia menandatangani berkas yang tadi—satu kalipun. Sesekali mereka terdengar sedang mengobrol, membicarakan entah apa kali ini tidak terlalu jelas. Bahkan ketika aku menyarankannya untuk membeli minuman atau makanan kecil untuk istrinya—agar ia tidak kehabisan energi nantinya—bukannya keluar, ia malah mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menelepon seseorang. Dan benar saja, tidak lama setelah itu seorang wanita masuk dengan membawa seplastik berbagai macam minuman. Ia benar-benar tidak mau beranjak sama sekali.

"Tidak bisakah proses persalinannya dipercepat? Ia tampak kesakitan," tanya Uchiha Sasuke dengan suara pelan padaku ketika aku kembali untuk mengecek DJJ per jamnya. Ia tampak khawatir sekaligus stress melihat istrinya yang menahan sakit tiap rahimnya berkontraksi.

"Mohon maaf, Uchiha-san, untuk saat ini kita hanya bisa menunggu. Kondisi Uchiha-san baik, begitu pulan janinnya, jadi tidak ada alasan untuk mengintervensi," aku mencoba menjelaskan.

Pria itu menghela napas, mengusap rambut merah muda yang menempel di wajah basah istrinya. "Seharusnya operasi saja, jadi kau tidak perlu kesakitan seperti ini," ujarnya entah pada siapa.

"Sudah kubilang aku ingin melahirkan normal kan, _Anata_. Lagipula sakitnya tidak seberapa kok," tukas Uchiha Sakura. Aku tahu ia berbohong, lihat saja wajahnya sampai sepucat itu. Lagipula dengan pembukaan tujuh, sudah pasti rasanya lebih tidak karuan lagi.

Aku menatap pasangan itu beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya undur diri.

.

 **~ Verlos Kamer ~**

.

"Kau yakin baik-baik saja?" untuk kesekian kalinya aku mendengar pertanyaan yang sama dari balik tirai _bed_ tiga. Aku menghela napas panjang, mungkin sebentar lagi Uchiha Sasuke akan keluar dari persembunyiannya dan meminta kami untuk melakukan sesuatu—entah menghubungi Tsunade-sensei atau apapun yang bisa menghentikan kesakitan yang dirasakan wanita yang sudah dinikahinya itu—untuk ketiga kalinya. Dan tiap itu terjadi, Uchiha Sakura akan berteriak kalau suaminya terlalu berlebihan.

Shizune-san sudah mencoba memberikan pengertian beberapa kali, bahkan Karui mulai kehilangan kesabarannya menghadapi suami rewel satu ini. Ya, suaminya yang rewel. Bukan istrinya. Bahkan Uchiha Sakura sama sekali tidak mengeluarkan suara apapun kecuali rintihan pelan atau kalimat untuk menenangkan suaminya.

"Rasanya aku sudah ingin sekali mengejan. Aku tahu seharusnya belum boleh, tapi ini sulit sekali," jawab Nyonya Uchiha itu lemah sekali—walau masih terdengar sih. Mendengar jawaban istrinya itu, Uchiha Sasuke akhirnya mendatangi kami lagi.

"Ia sudah ingin sekali mengejan. Mungkin ini sudah saatnya?" pria itu bertanya sedikit panik.

Aku menoleh ke arah jam dinding yang tergantung tepat di belakang meja nurse station. Sudah sepuluh jam lebih sejak Uchiha-san masuk ke ruangan ini, mungkin saja pembukaannya sudah lengkap. Aku melirik ke arah Shizune-san, nampaknya ia berpikiran hal yang sama.

"Karui, coba kau evaluasi lagi, aku akan segera menghubungi Tsunade-sensei kalau memang sudah saatnya," perintah Shizune-san yang langsung disambut anggukan oleh Karui.

Wanita berkulit gelap itu segera mengambil _gloves_ , malakukan pemeriksaan dalam. "Sudah lengkap, Shizune-san. Hanya saja kepalanya masih tinggi," lapor Karui begitu selesai melakukan perintah Shizune-san.

"Moegi, persiapkan _partus set_ dan keperluan lainnya, aku akan segera menghubungi Tsunade-sensei," titah Shizune-san. Aku langsung mengekor di belakang Moegi, membantu mempersiapkan peralatan.

Akhirnya, tiba juga saatnya.

.

 **~ Verlos Kamer ~**

.

Tsunade-sensei datang tidak lama setelah kami mencoba menghubunginya. Rambut pirangnya berkibar dengan setiap langkah lebar yang diambilnya. Tanpa banyak basa-basi ia langsung memasang alat pelindung dirinya— _apron_ , _boots_ , dan _gloves_ steril, kemudian masuk ke tempat Uchiha Sakura berbaring.

"Bagaimana kondisimu, Sakura? Kuharap kau siap dengan kelahiran pertamamu. Sudah mengerti cara mengejan yang benar? Ingat, mengejan hanya saat kau merasakan kencang-kencang, mengerti? Sambil menunduk, dan buka kakimu lebar-lebar," Tsunade-sensei memberi tahu.

Uchiha Sakura mengangguk. Kali ini perhatian dokter kandungan itu beralih ke suami dari wanita berambut merah muda itu. "Dan kau, Sasuke, kau yakin mau ada disini? Tidak ada yang bisa mengurusmu kalau kau pingsan," tanya Tsunade-sensei dengan nada setengah mengejek.

Pria itu tampak tersinggung, tapi tak mengatakan apapun. Tangannya masih menggenggam tangan istrinya, dengan salah satu lengannya menopang kepala merah muda istrinya itu.

"Kau merasakan kencang-kencang, Sakura? Kalau begitu ayo, mengejan," perintah Tsunade-sensei dengan suara menggelegar—membuat aku nyaris menjatuhkan fetal dopler di tanganku.

"Ayo, Sakura, lakukan yang benar. Kepalanya tidak bergerak maju," Tsunade-sensei berusaha menyemangati putri teman baiknya itu setelah beberapa menit tanpa kemajuan berarti. "Kau sudah menyimpan tenaga untuk saat ini kan? Ayo, tarik napas, kemudian ejankan di bawah. Sudah tidak kencang? Kalau begitu berhenti dulu, beristirahatlah. Sasuke, beri anak ini minuman manis."

Uchiha Sasuke langsung menyambar botol teh yang ada di meja, membantu istrinya meminum cairan berwarna cokelat itu. Aku buru-buru meletakkan ujung _fetal dopler_ itu ke perut wanita ini, untunglah kondisi janinnya masih baik.

"Sakura, kau pasti bisa," aku mendengar pria dingin tadi membisikkan—yang sebenarnya cukup keras—kalimat-kalimat penyemangat di telinga istrinya. Sesekali ia mengusap kepala merah muda wanita di lengannya itu dengan sayang atau memberikan kecupan-kecupan kecil di dahi wanita itu. "Sebentar lagi kita bisa bertemu dengan anak kita. Berusahalah sedikit lagi."

Uchiha Sakura tak menjawab, ia hanya mengeluarkan erangan sebelum mulai mengejan kembali, kali ini kepala dari bayi yang berada di rahim wanita ini mulai nampak sedikit.

"Bagaimana kontraksinya? Bagus?" tanya Tsunade pada Shizune-san yang mengasisteninya.

Shizune-san meletakkan tangannya di atas perut membucit Uchiha Sakura. "Cukup, tapi tidak terlalu bagus, perlukan kita drip dengan oksitosin?" tanya wanita itu.

Tsunade-sensei menggeleng, "Belum saatnya. Hei, Sasuke, bantu rangsang payudara istrimu," perintahnya. Pria itu nampak sedikit bingung—ya rata-rata begitulah reaksi para suami yang kami minta untuk membantu merangsang payudara istrinya. "Tunggu apa lagi, semakin cepat bayinya lahir semakin baik."

Kali ini tangan Uchiha-san langsung menyusup masuk ke balik baju istrinya. Tsunade-sensei tampak puas dengan respon cepat pria itu. "Berapa DJJ barusan?"

"Bagus, Tsunade-sensei, 132," jawabku mantap.

Wanita berambut pirang itu mengangguk. "Kontraksinya membaik?"

Shizune-san menjawab, "Ya, Tsunade-sensei."

"Baiklah, Sakura sekarang tinggal usahamu. Mengejan sekeras yang kau bisa, kau tidak ingin anakmu tidak menangis kan? Yak, sekarang, Sakura," perintah Tsunade-sensei.

Perlahan tapi pasti rambut hitam si bayi mulai terlihat. Samar-samar suara bisikan Uchiha Sasuke terdengar, membuatku melihat ke arahnya. Posisinya tak banyak berubah dari terakhir aku melihat. Masih dengan bahunya menopang kepala istrinya, hingga bibirnya berada sangat dekat dengan pelipis wanita itu. Bibirnya terus membisikkan kalimat-kalimat tak jelas dan terkadang ia mengecup pelipis Uchiha Sakura yang sudah basah karena peluh yang tak henti-hentinya mengucur ke wajahnya.

"Sedikit lagi, Sakura," ujar Tsunade-sensei. Dan dengan erangan terakhir, kepala bayi itu keluar sepenuhnya. "Berhenti mengejan sekarang, kepalanya sudah lahir," tambahnya diikuti suara tangis bayi yang menggelegar.

Tsunade-sensei pun membantu mengeluarkan kedua bahu bayi yang tidak terlalu besar itu, menyusuri punggungnya dan terakhir mengeluarkan tubuh dan kakinya. Tangis keras bayi perempuan itu mengaburkan ucapan-ucapan terima kasih yang keluar silih berganti dengan kecupan sayang di puncak kepala Uchiha Sakura. Setelah berhasil memisahkan si bayi dari plasentanya, Tsunade-sensei menyerahkannya pada Moegi yang telah siap dengan handuknya. "Selamat Sakura, bayinya perempuan dan sehat," ujarnya dengan senyuman lebar di wajahnya. "Sekarang kita keluarkan plasentanya, oksitosin,"

Shizune-san dengan sigap menyuntikkan obat itu ke paha Nyonya Uchiha.

Moegi mendekati pasangan orang tua baru itu, meletakkan bayi perempuan yang masih terbungkus kain itu ke atas dada ibunya. "Biarkan dia mencari susunya sendiri. Nah, peluk seperti ini supaya ia hangat dan tidak jatuh," Moegi mengatur lengan Nyonya Uchiha sedemikian rupa sebelum menutupnya kembali dengan kain. Wajah Nyonya Uchiha tampak berseri-seri—lelah tapi sangat bahagia. Bahkan aku bisa melihat senyum terlukis di wajah dingin suaminya. Pria itu tampak jauh dari kesan awalku—dingin dan menyeramkan, ia bahkan dengan cueknya mengecup bibir istrinya dengan lengan masih memeluk wanita itu.

Wajahku memerah melihat tontonan gratis itu, tapi aku bisa maklum. Mungkin itu bentuk kebahagiaan mereka. Walau begitu, tetap saja, bisakah mereka sadar kalau mereka ada di tempat umum? Aku hanya bisa menghela napas panjang.

.

 **~ Verlos Kamer ~**

.

Tsunade-sensei ikut larut dalam kebahagian keluarga kecil yang barusan bertambah anggotanya itu. Seulas senyum bahagia seperti terpatri permanen di wajahnya. Syukurlah, tidak ada masalah yang berarti. Plasentanya lahir lengkap dan tidak ada robekan perineum yang parah. Bahkan Tsunade-sensei masih sempat menggoda Uchiha Sasuke dengan mengatakan, "Tenang saja, kondisi jalan lahirnya akan kembali seperti sedia kala. Kau tidak perlu khawatir, Sasuke." Wajah Uchiha Sakura langsung memerah mendengar itu, walaupun suaminya sama sekali tidak berkomentar apapun.

Setelah beberapa saat meminjam bayi manis mereka untuk dilakukan pengukuran, imunisasi, dan tetek bengek lainnya aku bermaksud untuk mengembalikan bayi ini kepada orang tuanya. Sialnya aku masuk ketika mereka lagi-lagi bertingkah seperti remaja di mabuk cinta, membuatku terpaksa membatukkan diriku untuk membuat mereka menyadari keberadaanku. Aku sampai mati-matian menahan rona merah agar tidak terlalu nampak di wajahku ketika aku meletakkan bayi mungil itu ke dekapan ibunya.

" _Arigatou_ atas semua bantuannya," suara merdu Uchiha Sakura terdengar ketika aku berbalik untuk kembali. Aku menoleh kembali, melihat seulas senyum menghiasi wajah lelahnya yang masih tampak cantik itu.

"Hn, _arigatou_ ," kali ini sang suami ikut bersuara.

Aku tersenyum tipis, " _Doitashimashite_. Sudah merupakan tugas kami."

.

 **~ Verlos Kamer ~**

.

Satu jam kemudian Moegi kembali dengan wajah penuh damba begitu selesai dari tugas memeriksa tekanan darah dan nadi Uchiha Sakura.

"Ada apa? Kenapa wajahmu jadi aneh begitu?" tanya Karui penasaran. Ia bahkan sampai menghentikan kegiatan menulisnya.

Moegi menggeleng, "Bukankan keluarga itu sangat manis? Dan juga romantis. Aku juga ingin punya suami seperti itu," ujarnya pelan hingga hanya kami berempat yang bisa mendengar.

Karui mendecih, "Suami rewel seperti itu? Seleramu aneh juga."

"Itu tidak rewel. Ia hanya terlalu menyayangi istrinya," tukas Moegi tak mau kalah. "Lagipula kau tak melihat mereka barusan. Manis sekali. Gambaran keluarga sempurna."

"Iya, iya. Makanya kau juga cepat menikah sana," godaku yang langsung disambut gelak tawa Karui dan wajah cemberut Moegi.

.

.

Ada banyak hal yang bisa kau lihat saat menjaga kamar bersalin. Dan hari ini, aku melihat seorang suami yang terlalu mengkhawatirkan kondisi istrinya. Atau kalau meminjam istilah Karui, 'suami rewel', 'suami yang terlalu menyayangi istrinya' kalau menurut Moegi, dan menurutku 'suami yang kelewat over protective'. Terserahlah yang mana saja pas di mataku. Padahal istrinya yang notabene orang yang akan melahirkan cenderung santai dan tenang.

Tapi, walaupun berbeda-beda tiap pasien, ada satu kesamaan dari mereka. Mereka sama-sama bahagia atas kelahiran anak mereka. Sesuatu yang menyenangkan untuk dilihat bukan?

.

.

 **OWARI**

.

.

FUUUUUH. Akhirnya selesai juga fic ini. Udah lama sih sebenernya kepikiran, tapi baru sempet selesai sekarang. Setelah melewati jadwal jaga neraka, ujian, kemageran, dan godaan main Amnesia, akhirnya jadi juga. Agak beda dengan bayangan awal sih, tapi ya sudahlah. Yang penting jadi. Ya nggak? Hhe.

Saya tau banyak kekurangan dari fic ini typo, abal, OOC, lebay, dan teman-teman. Itu murni kesalahan saya sebagai author. Ini agak terinspirasi dari pengalaman nyata loh—walaupun nggak ada suami yang selebay Sasuke di fic ini. Hha. Efek keseringan jaga nih, jadi imajinasi kemana-mana. Soal kebenaran informasi-informasi kesehatan di fic ini, bisa dicek sendiri ya. Maaf ya kalo kurang nge feel, keburu-buru dan mbingungin. Maapkan! Soal ini POVnya siapa, bukan siapa-siapa sih. Saya juga bingung siapa, jadi nggak usah terlalu dipikirin ya! XDD

Yosh! Terima kasih sudah membaca. Yang mau meninggalkan review, saya akan berterima kasih bangeeet. Sebenernya ada rencana untuk bikin pairing lain, tapi.. ya kita lihat saja sempet apa nggaknya. Saya ada rencana mau bikin fic NejiSaku sih soalnya. Wakakkakaka malah curhat. Sekali lagi terima kasiiiih.

Salam cinta, kakkoii-chan.

 **~ Jogja 08102015 01.02 ~**


End file.
